


Moment In Time

by Kymopoleia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem I wrote for English class.... It began as just a poem, and turned into a fandom thing... So I decided to post it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strobelights

Time slows to a stop,  
leaving the humans hanging in its midst.

In a downtown club,  
A girl with a sour taste in her mouth,  
a boy with a crooked smile,  
a group of spiky-haired friends,  
all frozen in a screen of smoke and glitter.

The strobelights are frozen,  
no longer dancing from red to blue to green.

The song is frozen mid-beat,  
the bartender nonmoving  
the margerita not shaken,  
the rum'n'coke not stirred.

A DJ is on top of a platform,  
the single moving figure.  
He adjusts his shades and headphones,  
changes the discs,  
and smiles, pressing play.

The club starts up again,  
the twenty-somethings sweating and moving together.  
The DJ, knight of time, mixing the perfect beat.


	2. C'mon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So! I ended up making another Dave poem, and I wanted to share it too.

Late one night,  
After yet another Strife,  
I realized how much things have changed.  
John and Jade and Rose have grown,  
so fast,  
Leaving me here,  
yelling “C’mon Dave!” down from their tiers.

I’m no Witch of Space, Heir of Breath, or Seer of Anything  
I’m just looking up, screwing around,  
Just the Knight of Time.

Yet, with everything still moving so fast,  
I have some time,  
Time to keep falling back, falling down this foul rabbit hole,  
their faded “C’mon!”s growing fainter,  
even as The Land of Heat and Clockwork is falling down, around me.

Then another knight- the Knight of Blood-  
takes my hand,  
whispering “C’mon”


	3. "I didn't ask for this"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter/poem was heavily influenced by Max Brook's "World War Z"... Enjoy!

You didn't ask for it all to happen.  
The blood,  
The gore,  
The pain. You didn't ask for any of it.

You didn't ask for the outbreak.  
Didn't ask for the government to call it "african rabies".  
Didn't ask for the bite on your brother's arm,  
The one that caused him to give you his pistol,  
And then beg for death.  
You didn't ask for this.

You didn't ask for your school to burst into flames,  
Nor for you to be standing outside,  
The screams of your classmates ringing in your ears,  
Through the crackle,  
Through the haze,  
Through the blaze.  
You didn't ask for this.

You didn't ask for the lack of communication-  
You haven't heard from any of Them,  
The ones who made you feel welcome,  
The only ones who did,  
Your internet friends.  
You didn't ask for this.

Your phone died soon after your apartment complex was overridden,  
Your laptop is still in your bag.  
But what use is it now?  
Dead weight on a soon to die back.

You didn't ask for the loneliness.  
The dirt.  
The discomfort.  
You've never been camping once in your life,  
Now you're using skills you never thought to learn.

You didn't ask for this.  
Any of this.

You make your way north, because that was what the T.V. stations had said.  
You didn't know why you listened.  
Why you tried.  
You just wanted to give up.

You make it to a forest.  
You don't know where,  
You haven't seen a map in so, so long.  
You're tired.  
You think maybe,  
Just maybe,  
This is it.

A place for you to die.

Problem is, you're scared.  
Even after all you've seen,  
Every creature you killed,  
Are you sure you're ready?

You hear a voice through the trees.  
Your heart is in your stomach.  
The things don't talk.  
But people sure do.

They see you first, and one is is smiling.  
There are two of them.  
You recognize them both.  
How is this possible?

They're a few of your internet friends.  
Gamzee is nursing a bandaged wrist,  
Karkat is uninjured.

Your eyes brim with tears.  
You didn't ask for this.

They hug you,  
They were scared too.  
You take all night to ask them.

Is it alright?  
Alright if you die?

They're shocked.  
They thought for sure that you could take it.  
That you would handle it.  
Help them through their way.

You shake your head,  
Tell them that you wish them your best,  
That you have food and water in your bag,  
And your katana is still alright.

Karkat doesn't want you to go.  
He tells you he loved you.  
All along.  
He wanted you.

You're crying now too,  
But you tell him that you...  
You've waited much too long.  
Gamzee can take care of you,  
You say.  
You fix the said juggalo with a glare to make sure that he will.

When Karkat finally accepts it, Gamzee tells him to turn away.  
He doesn't want the cancer to see.  
Before he hands you his pistol,  
He murmurs in your ear.

"Are you sure motherfucker?"

Your reply is to take the pistol.  
He helps you fix it in your mouth,  
And Karkat turns around,  
One last time.

You are scared, but ready.  
It's time.  
This is the only thing you'd asked for.

A safe place to die.

Since the start of your personal hell,  
Since Bro forced you to get him out of it,  
Since you'd started going hungry to save what little you had.

A safe place to die was your wish.

You'd thought that maybe the place was up north,  
But now you know.  
It's here.  
With two of your friends.

Tears are streaming down your face,  
Gamzee's hand is comforting on your back.  
Your finger is tightening on the trigger.

You didn't ask for this.  
The outbreak.  
The pain.  
The sight of your friends before you dropped out of this game.

It was never a game.  
If it was,  
It definitely,  
Absolutely,  
Was not the one you asked to play.

The last thing you hear is a muffled moan of a creature nearby.  
The last thing you see is a red-washed forest, with Karkat sobbing, Gamzee comforting him.  
The last thing you smell is pine leaves, and blood.  
There is a lot of blood.  
The last thing you taste is metallic, of old pennies.  
The last thing you feel is pain.  
The last thing you think isn't "I didn't ask for this"

It's "I hope this isn't it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked for more Dave, you got him! ;3 Sorry it's kinda ramble-y, I wrote it on the laptop, and didn't get much of a chance to pre read it.
> 
> Okay bluh this is really bad thank you for suffering through that!


	4. The Dark Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an AU idea I have kinda had for a while: a war.  
> Thus, this poem was born. Forgive if auto-correct? This one is on a touch.
> 
> As for POV, think either Nepeta, Karkat, or Dave, depending on the tone. Also, Feferi may make an appearance.

I'm not a soldier,  
I'm never going to be a knight,  
Every word that graces my ears is for naught,  
As I prepare myself for the greatest battle,  
Fought between-  
Who else?  
Myself.  
My fingers trace the queen's jawline,  
I feel no shame.  
I used her for the powers she granted me,  
Now it's time to fight the only battle I could.

Doubt can be powerful thing,  
When even the dictator's subjects don't know what they're fighting for.  
I see the queen seated on her pedestal,  
And I think one thing.  
"I want to be the one to knock her down."  
I had a friend once,  
He was her friend too.  
But then the ghastly bitch-queen grinned an evil grin,  
And had her friend,  
Who was once mine too,  
Smash a bow in his face,  
Then strangle him with the strings.  
If not for my own leader,  
I know I would've jumped out for a taste of revenge.  
We've all lost something in this god-forsaken war,  
But the last thing to go will be my sides sanity.

It's hard to lead an army,  
Especially against someone who I used to trust.  
But through it all,  
I never lost sight of the goal.  
Justice.  
Out of all my friends,  
The only ones who joined my cause were the ones who mattered to it most.  
The girl who's never tasted captivity,  
The man who was brave, and strong, but a painfully weak link,  
The boy who went through a world of heartbreak to master time,  
The girl who manipulated minds and luck with no care,  
And the girl who saw the situation through her disadvantage,  
And put her best foot forward in the name of justice.

Our team went through ups and downs,  
But the constant was our hearts.  
We never failed, never swayed.  
In the end it was worth it,  
We tasted victory through the pain of a thousand brothers dead.  
I was their leader,  
The one who led them into the battle grounds,  
Into what would later be known as  
THE DARK PARADE.


	5. God tier poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh... quick shameless drabble poem for god tier? Sorry, I'm inspired and in a bloody mood.

Oh, dear lord,  
Lay me down to sleep.  
And when I wake,  
I pray no blood will spot my sheets.  
And if blood spills before I wake,  
I hope to find my tier awaiting.


	6. Good Morning Brave Pupa

Eyes just opening,  
New to this world.  
All is bright,  
And the future  
Is too.  
Good morning,  
Brave pupa,  
Maybe one day,  
Someday,  
You will fly.

Eyes half open,  
You're no stranger  
To the things  
In the darkest shadows  
In the closets  
Under the bed  
And besides themselves  
With Laughter.  
You've seen a little bit,  
But you're no coward.  
Good morning,  
Brave pupa,  
Maybe someday,  
You will fly.

Eyes wide open,  
In pain.  
We're sorry,  
Brave Pupa,  
That the spider  
and the dragon  
made you a noose.  
But we're proud,  
Brave Pupa,  
Because instead  
Of hanging limply  
You fell instead.  
Good Morning,  
Brave Pupa.  
Someday,  
But not today,  
You will fly.

Eyes half shut,  
We promise,  
Oh dearest,  
Bravest Pupa,  
Soon you shall fly.  
This lance,  
That the spider  
Put in you  
Shan't be there forever  
Just as you  
Will get through this.  
Good Morning,  
Brave Pupa.  
Stay awake,  
Please,  
And we promise  
You will fly.

Eyes not opening,  
Not now,  
Not ever again.  
Oh cod,  
Brave Pupa,  
This was never  
Meant to happen.  
Your wings,  
Oh, your wings,  
Were preparing  
To grow.  
But that never happened  
The spider struck,  
Once again.  
Good night,  
Brave Pupa,  
And we wish,  
Oh do we wish,  
We could've seen  
That pupa fly.

**Author's Note:**

> ta-da?


End file.
